yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoko Shizuki
(This OC belongs to Kittygirl12. Please do not edit this page without permission, unless you're doing a grammar fix or some constructive edit like that. If you mess this page up on purpose or make a large edit without permission, the OCs will find you, and then you will pay.) ------------------------------ Yoko Shizuki was a second-year female student who once attended Akademi High School. Warning This page may contain story elements that are offensive to some people. Read at your own risk. If you read this, that's by your choice, so don't yell at me in the comments. Appearance Yoko had two pigtails with tiny strands of hair protruding from the beginning and three pink stripes. Her hair had a gradient of green on the left to purple on the right. She had purplish-blue eyes and blushed cheeks. Her bust size was 1. Personality Yoko was a bit of a pervert, especially towards her crush, Budo Masuta. She would stalk him in her free time, and was about to ask Budo if she could join the Martial Arts Club before her death. Budo was oblivious to her feelings, but heard rumours from Mina Rai that Yoko was the one that kept stealing his towels in the Locker Room. Backstory The year Yoko started attending Akademi High, she immediately began searching for someone special, as moving out of Tokyo City meant she had to leave her old boyfriend behind at Tokyo City High School. She found Budo, and became obsessed with him. One year later, just before the events of Yandere Simulator, Yoko found her phone missing, and later saw Musume Ronshaku holding it, fawning over the pictures of her crush. Yoko planned to kill her, and planned out her entire strategy -- steal Hanako's kitten, lure Musume to the Gardening Club with her pitiful mewls during classtime, stab her from behind, shove her body into the grinder, and frame Ayano Aishi for the murder and theft of the kitten. But that morning, Yoko saw exactly what she'd feared. Masuta-san was talking to another girl, Koharu Hinata. Being too depressed and shocked to attack Koharu, Yoko instead ran away. She cried on the rooftop for one hour, before turning to the kitchen knife she had stolen from the Cooking Club, the one she was going to use to kill Musume. She decided that since it was too late -- thinking that Budo-kun had fallen in love with someone else -- there was no point to her life anymore. Yoko pointed the knife at her neck, and whimpered a sweet goodbye to her Budo-Senpai before ending her own life. Her body was found at lunchtime by Ayano Aishi, who had wanted some time alone and headed to the rooftop. She immediately called the police, and a funeral was planned to be held in Tokyo City, in her old backyard. Right before her body was to be transported, Musume spilled the beans about her plan (she had known the whole time), and ironically, Budo voted for her body to be burned instead. Yoko's body was then placed in the cremation centre. Budo walked up to her, scowled down at her, and lit a match. He placed it in her clasped hands, and seconds after he backed away, her uniform lit on fire. Her body burned to a crisp, until her ashes were all that remained. Her ashes were given to her parents, and they keep the jar to this day. Task Yoko's cell phone was missing. The player was supposed to find it and return it to its rightful owner. Her cell phone was stolen by Musume Ronshaku, for it had many pictures of Budo on it (like how Ayano's phone has mostly only pictures of Senpai). Relationships Canon Characters Musume Ronshaku - Yoko hated her for stealing her phone. She was planning to murder Musume the day she died. Koharu Hinata - She saw Budo chatting happily with her and assumed they were dating. She proceeded to hide away on the rooftop and sulked for one hour before committing suicide using a knife she stole from the Cooking Club. Mai Waifu - She believed what Mai had told her, that Ayano-chan had a crush on Budo. For this reason, Yoko wanted to frame Yan-chan for Musume's murder. Trivia * If she had killed Koharu that day, it would have played out like the Promo Concept video, except with a lot more witnesses. * She had a shrine to Budo in her bedroom, and her bedroom walls were covered in photos of him, to the point where you could barely see the original, teal-green wallpaper behind it. Gallery Yoko Shizuki - Version 1 (PNG).png|Yoko's portrait when she was alive. Category:Pervert Category:Dead Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Heterosexual Category:Kittygirl12's OCs